Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My third Christmas one-shot. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender'. Do not have to read. Sammy and Lewis meet an old friend who has a new look, Zack startes to recover from his traumer from the last two one-shots and the Doctor wonders about Sammy and Lewis' past adventures.


**Here is my third Christmas one-shot for this year. Enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again**

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's' and/or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender' here is what has happened so far in the story. Sammy and Lewis are heading up north to Scotland for a Christmas party at their friends' (Jack and James Stewart) place and along with them for the ride is their friend Zack Cooper and Lewis' younger brother Seth. They made a quick stop at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria where they became night guards for the night. They had to work together to survive the killer animatronics that wanted to stuff them inside suits. They managed to survive so rested up before going off again. Unfortunately their jeep broke down in a forest where there was no signal. It took them two pages to for them to realise **(or Seth to realise)** that they were in Slender man's forest. To add to their list of problems, Zack managed to anger it so they had to run and ended up finding a big blue box in the middle of a clearing which they were now safely inside. Now back to the story.

The four had finally calmed down enough to look to see where they were. Zack and Seth were amazed that the box was bigger on the inside than the outside. They would have gone outside to check but with Slender man still out there they weren't feeling that curious.

Sammy and Lewis had remembered seeing the blue box a few years ago where they had also met a man called the Doctor. However, the interior had changed. Back then, it seemed bright and cheerful whereas now it seemed dark and old.

"Where are we?" Zack asked.

"This is the Tardis. Now I would like to know why you are here?" A voice asked that had a strong Scottish accent.

The voice revealed itself to be an old man. His hair was light grey with hints of white in them and he had grey-blue eyes. He wore a dark blue short Crombie-style coat with a red lining, dark blue trousers, a long collared white shirt buttoned to the top, a black waistcoat, and brogue boots.

"We were being chased by Slender man." Seth answered.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked immediately.

"I'm the Doctor."

"You don't look like him. He was young and had brown hair." Lewis said.

"And he had a thing for bow ties as well." Sammy added.

"I remember who you two you are. You're Sammy and Lewis. Last time we met you were with two sisters, I can't remember their names but they seemed to like the colours green and pink." He explained.

"Stevie and Poppy!"

"How comes you look different?" Lewis asked.

"I told you I was not from your world and one of the things my species can do is regenerate our entire bodies and become a completely new person. We only do this to cheat death." The Doctor explained.

"That kind of makes sense. After all I remember Vanessa telling me about this type of water animal that can continually regenerate itself. I think it might have been a jelly fish." Seth said.

"So you're really the same person then?" Sammy asked.

"Oh same man, different face. Anyway what were you saying you were running from, Slender man? Who is that?"

"He was suppose to be a fictional character from a game but we ran into him in the woods just after our car broke down." Seth explained.

"Hmm, strange things seem to always happen to you two. When I last saw you, you mention something about vampires, wizards and alien wizards." The Doctor mused, directing his attention to Sammy and Lewis.

"Yeah, that's right. Things always seem to happen to us just before Christmas. In 2013 we were given a quest by the fairy who called herself Lady Winter. We had to tame dragons, learn archery, deliver Christmas presents, hang out with a princess and train to be a leafman." Sammy explained.

"Then there was last year where there were portals in the water. We met Queen Elsa, her sister Anna and a talking snowman called Olaf. Then there were vampires again except they were a different type of vampire, we also met Draco Malfoy before finding out who created the portals in the first place." Lewis added.

"So for the past three years strange things happen to you and they always happen around Christmas." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that bad really since nothing dangerous ever happened to us." Lewis explained.

"Plus it was like an adventure!" Sammy added.

"Er, guys, I don't know if you've realised this but we have almost been killed twice in the last two days." Zack pointed out.

"He has a point." Seth stated, agreeing with Zack.

"What has happened in the past two days that could have gotten you almost killed?" The Doctor asked.

"Well not only did we meet Slender man but we also had to deal with a bunch of killer animatronics." Zack said, on the verge of panicking.

"Is your friend okay?"

"No I'm not okay!"

"His been a little off these past few days. Do you have anything that could help him out?" Sammy asked.

The Doctor made his way over to where Zack was sitting on the stairs. He brought out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. When he was in front of Zack, a strange noise came from the glasses as the Doctor looked Zack up and down.

"Well it seems that you are stress and need to relax. Also you seem to be like Sammy here so you might need some blood as well." The Doctor said as took off the sunglasses which were now silent.

"Well, it's been a while since I last fed. A few weeks I think, nearly a month." Zack answered.

"Well I think I have some human blood bags in the Tardis somewhere. You go rest up, in fact all of you go rest and when you've woken up and had something to eat I'll take you home."

"Actually, we were heading to a friend's place as we were going to have an all guys Christmas party." Lewis said.

"Well I'll take you there then. Now go find a room to sleep in. After all, everyone needs to sleep."

Seth, Sammy and Lewis did as the Doctor suggested so picked up their bags, which they had previously dropped, and went off in search of somewhere to sleep. Zack on the hand, followed the Doctor in a different direction to the others.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked the Doctor.

"To the medical bay, I want to give you a proper examination to make sure you're completely fine." He explained, not looking back at him.

They walked through the endless corridors in silence before the Doctor finally stopped at a pair of doors. He pushed the doors opened which led to what look like a medical room.

"Lie on the bed would you."

Zack did as he was told and hopped up onto the bed.

Sammy, Lewis and Seth had finally found some rooms along with two bathrooms. They all took showers before heading to bed as it was late and they were tired from the night's events.

Sammy was the first up since he was a Human Immortal so didn't need much sleep. He put on the same clothes he had on yesterday which were a black and red checker shirt with black jeans and black high top converses. He made sure his bag was packed before checking on the other two. He found them both still sleeping so quietly left them to go in search of food. He found the Doctor in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Morning, did you find out what was wrong with Zack?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, it seems in caught something from one of your adventures. Thankfully he only had it for a few days so it was simple to get rid of. Speaking of which, I better go check on him."

The Doctor finished the rest of his tea before putting the cup into what looked like a dishwasher before leaving Sammy alone in the kitchen. It was twenty minutes later he was joined by Seth before Lewis joined them ten minutes later. Once they all had something to eat and put their dishes and cups away, they grabbed their stuff before heading to the console room where they found both the Doctor and Zack.

"Zack, are you feeling better?" Seth asked.

"Yep, I feel complete refreshed and don't feel agitated anymore." Zack said with a soft smile.

"So are you going to drop us off at our friends' house?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but after one quick trip to help your friend to make sure he is completely okay."

"Where are we going?" Lewis asked.

"That's up to you. We need a place that is cheerful and happy so somewhere that isn't surrounded by negative emotions."

Both Sammy and Lewis went into deep thought for a moment before Sammy had a place in mind. He whispered into the Doctor's ear of the place before pulling away. The Doctor nodded before going to the console to fly it to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked as he felt the Tardis beginning to move.

"That's a surprise."

Lewis smiled as he watched the Time Lord at work whilst thinking to himself.

' _Despite not doing anything that was awesome. Awesome enough to be a Sammy and Lewis adventure.'_

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review to tell me what you thought. Come back tomorrow to see where the group goes to next in my fourth Christmas one-shot.**


End file.
